


until the end of time

by hwespn



Series: Kurt and Blaine's firsts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A bit cheesy but in the best way, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: "You're in my future, too." Blaine's finger traces shapes and words into Kurt's side.  (or, the first time Kurt and Blaine discuss their future.)**EDITED 4/13/17**





	

They're laying on Kurt's bed, the lights shut and the only noise in the room is the sound of their soft breathing. Blaine's head is on Kurt's bare chest, his arm slung across his waist with Kurt's arm around his naked shoulders. The door is slightly ajar so that it bends Burt's open-door-when-significant-other-is-over rule but not enough to break it. It's not that the two of them are having sex; Well, they are, they took that step months ago, but just not at the moment. Now feels a bit more intimate than sex, with their arms wrapped around each other and light breathing and hushed voices in the dark. The ending credits of Moulin Rouge are rolling now, Kurt humming Come What May so that Blaine barely hears it.

 _I love you until the end of time_ , Blaine mentally sings along to Kurt's humming as he's pulled closer. They've been together for a lot shorter than it feels; What seems like years has been only months. Blaine's heart still races when Kurt does-- well, anything. He hopes that feeling never goes away, and as he listens to Kurt's heart beat in his chest he's sure it never will.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Blaine's voice is small and unsure, even though he's sure that him and Kurt are on the same page about their albeit fairly short relationship and the future of it.

"All the time," Kurt says, a sigh that Blaine's head on his chest rises and falls with. There's a beat of hesitant silence before Kurt continues. "You're in it. With me."

"You're in my future, too." Blaine's finger traces shapes and words into Kurt's side. "You _are_ my future."

The sun is bright in the sky outside Kurt's window and quickly disappearing behind the trees. Burt and Carole and Finn will be home soon and the talk of their fate will be just left at pillowtalk when they return to reality. Maybe it's the warmth of Kurt against him or the post-coital fuzziness of his mind, but whenever Blaine is with Kurt like this -- alone, their legs intertwined and stripped of any insecurities that he feels outside of Kurt's room (or sometimes his own room, if they're over at Blaine's house) -- he can't help the words that slip out of his mouth.

"I think about New York," Kurt begins and feels Blaine tense. "And you're there with me. At least at one point. Even if we don't stay in New York for good, I just want to experience it with you. I want to go to Pride and museums and festivals and wake up with you to the sound of traffic outside in our closet-sized apartment that shouldn't work for one person but we somehow make work for two." Blaine's muscles relax, Kurt's hand rubbing up and down his elbow to his shoulder.

"I think it wouldn't matter where I was, as long as I was with you it would be okay." Blaine feels Kurt's chest vibrate with a laugh that makes him smile and hears him mumble the word dork under his breath. "I'm being serious, Kurt. I wouldn't mind raising our kids in the crappiest place on Earth as long as I got to raise them with you."

"Kids?" Blaine isn't looking at Kurt's face but by the tone of his voice he can hear him raise an eyebrow with the first traces of a smirk on his lips.

"Yup," Blaine pops the 'p' at the end of the word. "2 of them. Maybe 3. I definitely want a daughter. Maybe my parents will have come around by then and and finally stop calling you my friend from Glee club and our kids will have two sets of grandparents instead of one."

Blaine sighs and Kurt's hand goes to the back of his head, running his fingers through the curls that have sprung free from its gel casing, encouraging him to keep going. "God, Kurt, you'd make our kids the most amazing clothes, and I'd teach them how to play piano and we'll cook breakfast with them when they're old enough and every Father's Day they'll come home from school with handmade cards for us and we'll put it in a box of all the things they make for us to look back on when we send them to college. We'd be the most kickass dads ever."

They hear the front door open and shut and the trance is broken. Their little kingdom of the the two of them has fallen, they're no longer kings but now just mere mortals.

The couple slowly roll out of bed, Kurt tossing Blaine his clothes and him doing the same back. They get dressed in comfortable quiet, the thought of forever bouncing around in their heads. Blaine smoothes down his hair and they make their way downstairs. Burt asks Blaine if he wants to stay for dinner, and despite wanting to spend more time with Kurt he politely declines. After all, he just defiled his son and discussed having a family while laying naked in bed with said son all in the same hour. Sitting at a table with the two of them would just feel like too much. 

Kurt walks Blaine out to his car, kissing him gently and Blaine can't help it as he chases Kurt's lips. Kurt always laughs when Blaine follows his lips like this, but he secretly hopes he never stops doing it. A giggle escapes as he presses his lips back against Blaine's, and after a few minutes he sends him off with red lips, blushed cheeks, and all the possibilities of the future swimming around his head.


End file.
